


Just Pray-祈祷

by DorrisTang



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: 单恋的故事。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 5





	Just Pray-祈祷

**Author's Note:**

> 或许没有后续……

朋友是准时到的烤肉店，他到的时候昌珉已经在自斟自酌了。“今天到的很早。”朋友拉开椅子坐下，笑嘻嘻地说。

昌珉抬眼看了一下，把一只空杯子放在他面前，抬手给他倒烧酒。

“允浩没有和你一起？”朋友又疑惑地问。“有后辈结婚，请他去唱祝歌。”昌珉缓慢地说。以郑允浩的热情好人缘，他的交际多得转不过来，所以两个人常常吃饭见不到面也是正常的。

昌珉把烤好的猪肉用小银剪刀剪好，分在前辈朋友的碟子里，朋友喝了两杯烧酒，开始喋喋不休：“嗬……啊！好辣~你小子，刚刚退伍，没有打算要谈个女朋友吗？三十岁了吧？日本的初中同班同学已经生第二胎了。你知道我被你叫出来一次有多困难吗？……你嫂子，每次都要疑神疑鬼，怀疑我是去见什么漂亮的年轻情人呢！啊……要我说，钱是赚不完的，允浩是赚钱能手，带着你成为银行家也指日可待了，但是呢，终身大事也要抓紧啊。”

昌珉夸张地笑起来，笑到眼角堆起细小的皱纹。他们两个胡乱聊了两个小时天，从靠窗户的位置看到天已经变得昏暗，四周亮着洁白微醺的路灯，他起身去结账，回来的时候刚坐下，被对面狠狠拉了一下手臂。

朋友示意他向外面看，郑允浩穿着一件黑色双排扣长大衣，戴着一条灰色的围巾，站在外面朝他微笑挥手。他的脸颊有点泛红，可能是在婚礼喝了酒。

“啊，允浩来接你了。”朋友了然地说。

朋友自觉地站起来准备先离开，他走出店外的时候恰好和郑允浩打了照面，客气地问好之后向他指了昌珉的位置。昌珉坐在椅子上没有动，低头喝送的果汁，郑允浩走过来，拉开朋友的位置坐下，说：“喝完一起回家吧，哥专门绕道过来接你的。”

“喔。”

“今天结婚非常热闹，你没有去有点可惜，新娘子十分漂亮。”

“是吗？”

“当然了！非常、非常漂亮——幸福地步入婚姻的男人和女人都是最好看的，昌珉。”

昌珉拿起纸巾擦嘴，打断了他，“喝完了，走吧。”

首尔的晚上开始下雪，允浩把昌珉放进手边靠里的方向，自己走在外面，昌珉注意到了，心里的情绪动了动。他张了张嘴，轻微地抱怨说：“我不是十三岁了。”

允浩没有听懂他哪里又不满意了，但还是十分包容，“对，你马上就三十岁了。哇，我们昌珉都要三十岁了，时间过得真快。”

昌珉觉得他说话的语气很像爸爸，似乎他前几天回家陪父母吃饭的时候，他们才感慨过：儿子马上就要三十岁了，当初把他拜托给允浩寄送出国去学习，那时候才十三岁呢，多亏了有允浩，在日本学习的时候才没有操心，现在事业也很好……

“我的意思是，我三十岁了，要不然从家里搬出去住吧？”昌珉停住脚步说。

“什么？”允浩脚步也停住了，转过身疑惑地问。

“要不然我从家里搬出去吧？”

沈昌珉有过关系亲密的女性朋友，亲密到离交往只差一步，但后来还是慢慢疏远了。

朋友问起来，他解释过一次，大概是缘分没有到，允浩哥也不太高兴。朋友不相信，嫌弃他道：“哇……你是不在乎谁高兴谁不高兴的人，缘分都是借口，一定是你小子眼高于顶吧！”

缘分没有到确实是借口，但郑允浩不太高兴是真的。昌珉想起如果要是和女伴彻夜不归，第二天允浩的脸会变得阴沉的能滴水——但偶尔他又满不在乎，在外面打趣说：“我也不知  
道昌珉每天在忙什么，忙得我也见不到。”

“你去哪还是要和我说一声，听见了吗？不然我会担心你。”郑允浩对他语重心长地说。

管得太多了，昌珉嘴动了动，但没有说出声来，说出声来一定会吵架。他能想象到郑允浩沉下来的脸，“你觉得应该和哥这么说话吗？我不管你那谁来管你？”

管得确实够多，从十三岁到现在，因为双方父母都忙，以及盼望儿子成才的共识，两个人被打包送去日本求学。沈昌珉十三岁时还没有十五岁的郑允浩肩膀高，郑允浩把他当弟弟照顾，越过两个年级的关照让他们两个在学校都很出名。那时候不仅因为长得都很帅，允浩因为热情帮助同学，什么都施以援手，昌珉因为年纪小、可爱，但嘴巴毒辣，也有女孩追过。允浩义正辞严地拒绝了，如同他的外号“木头”一样，理由是“要好好学习和照顾弟弟”，而昌珉拒绝的理由让允浩啼笑皆非，他对女孩说：“我不谈恋爱是因为我喜欢我哥。”把女孩伤心得大哭一场，但一劳永逸，在学校里再没有人来向他表过白。

女孩们都知道他不好惹，允浩觉得小孩性格有点古怪，都没有人当真，他是真的因为“喜欢他哥”，才没有谈过恋爱。

允浩是所有人的梦中情人，长得够高、够帅，拥有很多热情，和他在一起生活绝对不会缺少活力。女生表白被他拒绝之后，昌珉揶揄过他：“如果她们也和你住在一起一段时间，就绝对不会想要喜欢你了。”

“你总是喜欢挑我的刺，”允浩无奈地说，“明明我没做错什么啊。”昌珉不说话。

他们亲密无间地一起生活了十几年，人生中的大半时间都有彼此。沈昌珉觉得，如果这样还不能爱上对方，那么世间情侣至少有百分之九十都不该在一起。

但事实是，好像动心的只有他一个人。  
  
“为什么突然要搬出去？最近哥做错什么事了吗？”郑允浩进屋后要沈昌珉坐在另一侧沙发上，两人撑着膝盖严肃地解决这次事件，“你可以直接说出来，哥会改正的。”

昌珉不说话，他手和允浩一样，撑在自己的膝盖上。“男人间的对话”都是这样，正式且严肃，他想起小时候允浩的爸爸来他家里和他父母商量两个小孩出国的事情的情景，也是这样。

“你要是觉得哥烦了……搬出去的话……”允浩犹豫地说，“你觉得楼下的房子怎么样？或者对门呢？”

昌珉抬起头，诧异地看着他哥，“对门有人。”

“对……我忘记了。那楼下？还是楼上？或者你想有自己的空间，那换个小区，买一栋做对门，怎么样？”

不是那个问题，昌珉想，根本不是那个问题。他想起很多个关于暗恋的故事，但没有一个开始、过程和结局适合他们，他想，假如生活是一部小说就好了，决裂只是字数的问题，不论十页还是一百页，总有结束的时候，不用这样犹豫不决、割舍不下。

“……昌珉啊？”

允浩发现他在走神，担忧地凑近去看他，“到底为什么要搬出去？”沈昌珉在郑允浩的眼睛里看见只有自己。

“……不，不打算搬出去了。”他说。

朋友给他介绍了相亲，昌珉按时前去，约在一家咖啡厅。

对方问完基本经历，又问：“现在有自己的房子吗？和父母住在一起？”他回答，和我哥住在一起。“亲哥吗？你不是独生子？”

“不是亲生哥哥，是从小一起长大的哥哥。”对方表情有点不太满意，昌珉看着她精致的妆，忽然想恶劣，逗她说：“按照我哥的想法，他可能想结婚以后也要和我住在一起。”

“这样……”

结果理所当然不欢而散，互相再见时，昌珉用日语对她笑着说了一句：“洒尤娜拉！”永别！相亲和结婚。他打定主意了，如果不离开的话，那么结婚与昌珉永远无缘。

但是。

tbc.


End file.
